


Burdens At My Feet

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux helps Kylo when he is stressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burdens At My Feet

General Hux frowned to himself as he read over several reports in his bedchamber. The redhead refused to sleep until he was certain that he had finished as much work as possible, striving and pushing for everything to at least be set in the right direction. He didn’t trust anyone else to do it at any rate and he preferred to be in the know of everything going on the ship.

He didn’t look up when he heard his door slide open. Instead he held up a single finger, ensuring that he was not interrupted until he was finished. His visitor remained dutifully quiet, waiting until Hux was finished and looked up from his datapad.

Kylo stood with his shoulders hunched, hands clenching and unclenching without thought. He waited silently, for Hux to speak first, shifting on his feet.

“It seems you had a bit of a rough day today,” Hux noted. He allowed the corner of his mouth to twitch ever so slightly as the other nodded his head. He allowed a moment of silence to pass before speaking again. “Strip.”

Kylo’s unease immediately left him at the redhead’s command. Carefully he started to undress, saving his helmet for last as he folded his clothes and laid them down. Hux always hated messes in his sight. The only thing left was the slender black collar he wear around his throat, normally hidden by his helmet.

“Kneel,” Hux commanded, pointing to the floor beside his bed. He nodded in approval as Kylo obeyed, knees slightly spread and hands on his thighs, turning back to his reading.

Eventually Hux’s hand came down, fingers running through Kylo’s hair. Kylo let his eyes flutter closed, the stress of the day leaving as he focused solely on Hux and nothing else.


End file.
